


Turducken Shrine

by EmuSam



Category: Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam
Summary: This is a fanart of a comment thread of a fanfic of a movieverse of several comicsverses using characters from a mythology.Or, how to wire a turducken into some powerful artifacts, inspired by theorytale's brilliantly philosophical "The Return of Hug Fortress."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Turducken Shrine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theorytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Return of Hug Fortress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585700) by [theorytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale). 




End file.
